Shades Of Glaceon
by ShadesOfBubblegum
Summary: Sonata is a harsh spoken male, he despises company, and after being separated from his little sister, he does all he can to safe her after being partnered with a Leafeon.
1. Prologue

I don't know how it ever really came to be, between me and Leafia.

We just met, I didn't like her, though, something happened,

I think it would just be best if we started from the beginning…right?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello, my names Sonata, I come from the ice cold blood of the Glaceon family, where I live, the weather is so cold it would be practically suicide for anyone to really live here who didn't have the ice cold blood ice type Pokémon have"

"Sonata! Are you talking to yourself while writing marks on the den wall again!?"

I let out a sigh, flopping my ears back in place, turning my head over to see my little sister sitting near the entrance of the den "You been out of your den again, haven't you little sis?' I growled, slowly approaching her "Big brother, it's bored staying in here all day, I tried asking you to come out with me, but you ignored me!"

"That's where civilization is" I spoke, going over to the wall once again to start scratching its rough edges.

"I know you hate cavitation Sonata, but you can't keep ME locked up in here" She pawed the floor, furrowing her brows, then parting her lips to speak once again "I don't want to always be locked up with you big brother!"

I turned over to her, raising a brow and signing "Fine, you want to go out there? Go, whatever, but if you get taken or hurt, don't go crying for me to save you"

She scoffed, turning her attention towards the door "I don't need your help!" she harshly spoke, trotting out from the den.

I started coldly at the entrance, then going back to preform scratch marks on the wall, then going over to take a short nap in one of the many corners of the den.

I don't really know how long I may have been sleeping there, but I awoke to such a ragging sound coming from outside.

Rushing over to the entrance I could see all sorts of ice type Pokémon running away in the distance, perking my brow at the sight I turned my attention to the opposite direction, dropping my jaw slightly once seeing a large avalanche rushing towards the slopes of the mountain.

I couldn't believe it, not only did I have to run away to safety, but I had to go outside, where those things are, wait, what about my sister? That little runt must be running around out there, I'll just follow the others, and my sister has got to be there, right?

I let out a sigh, running out from my birth den, ad running as quickly as I could down the mountain.

I cursed under my breath, there was no way I was going to make it to the others, the heavy piles of snow were already catching up to my paws, I had no choice but to turn my direction to a forest in the east.

I inhaled sharply, running as quickly as I could towards the forest, I turned my direction towards the avalanche, and my eyes widened, it was much to close, I had no choice but to leap up into the air, then falling roughly on the gravel soil of the forest.

"Are you okay wonderer?" a feminine voice spoke, I let out a groan, struggled to get up but managed after a few failed attempts, then turning to see who had called for me.

There sitting on a rock, was a Leafeon, smirking in a sly manner and patting her paws together "Welcome! Call me, Leafia"


	2. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it, out of all things that could happen, I just had to encounter another Pokémon, not only was it a girl, who wasn't an ice type, her voice was quite frankly annoying, the high pitch knock off her vocals gave off was something I defiantly didn't want to hear for long.

Why couldn't I just have gone unconscious? That way I wouldn't have to hear her yap "Are you hurt? Or are just here to come visit our beautiful forest? Oh! We have rich products of berries here! Not very much trainers come here either so the chances of you getting captured are very slim! I could give you a look around! Maybe to the hot springs or the falls! Or somewhere else"

I let out a growl, dropping my ears back, how annoying could one be? "just, shut up" I demanded, pawing the ground harshly "I don't know who you are, but I don't care, so just shut up, your making my ears bleed with that annoying high pitch sound your making"

Leafia giggled, Arceus that was an ear bleeder "You're not exactly very friendly are you? Bad childhood huh? Don't worry! We all got problems!"

"Oh really?" I scoffed, turning my direction from the female, taking a good look at my surroundings "You should really heal up those wounds…I'm sorry! What's your name?" the grass type questioned, tilting her head a bit "I have no intentions on telling you any of my information" I mumbled, rubbing my wound slightly with my paw pads. The pain it sent was unpleasant, but I'm sure I could manage.

"I could offer you some help on healing those, you wouldn't want them to get infected, now would you Mr. Feisty Pants?" she giggled.

I hissed in her direction "I don't need your help"

"I think you really do~" she replied, smirking once again in a sly manner

"Actually, there is one way you may be able to help me!"

Leafia poked her ears up, raising her brow "There is?"

I nodded, walking over to her and placing both paws on her shoulders "leave me alone" I whispered. Pushing her to the ground and walking in the opposite direction.

She got up, brushing herself off and trotting over to me "is that how you treat everybody?'

I scoffed in reply "no, of course not, I'm only familiar with one Pokémon…" my eyes then widened, looking over to face her "Silverstar" I mumbled to myself, looking away from her "who?" she replied, giving a blank expression

"Bah, never mind, you wouldn't understand!" I growled, looking down at my paws "Is she your mate?" Leafia giggled, placing a paw to her lips "are you stupid?" Leafia furrowed her brows "I am not stupid you bully"

I chuckled, raising my head up "She's my sister, and right now I don't know where she is, I lost her in the avalanche, and I need to find her"

Leafia nodded, pointing one of her paws into the air "I could help you reunite with your little sister! Leafeon honor!" she smiled widely "Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?"

Leafia shrugged, nipping my ear in her mouth "Yeah, but, I want to help you"

"You're never going to leave me alone, are you?" I mumbled, pushing her from me.

"Well, are you going to let me help you then? Or not? Well even if you were to say no, I'm still going to help you!"

I shut my eyes for a moment, then reopened them to give her a look, then parting my lips to speak "If that's the only way you'll ever leave me alone…" I paused, watching her bring both ears up once again "then you can come along"

She leaped up into the air, then bringing both paws to gently squeeze my cheeks "You won't regret allowing me to come! Plus, I know every inch of this forest! We'll find your sister faster than you can say rah tah tah~"

I raised a brow at the last three words she said, what in the world was Rah Tah Tah? "Good, then the faster I find Silverstar, the faster I can go home, and scratch my wall again"

"That's such a boring hobby" Leafia giggled "Shut up" I scowled

"But first! Before we do anything on this new adventure of ours! Let us get yourself healed up!"

I scoffed, obeying her demand, there was no way on getting out of this "okay, fine, but why do you care so much about how I am?"

Leafia smiled slightly "It's what you do for your friends….what are friends for~"

I narrowed both brows, looking away "I would know" I mumbled

Leafia raised her brow "what? Don't you have friends..?" I decided to stay quite then looked back over at her "let's just get my wounds cleaned"

Leafia nodded, turning on her hind leg "follow me!" she grinned cheekily "Oh and Leafia" I called, out, walking over to her side, making sure to keep a bit of distance apart from her "Yes?"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear you speak, okay?"

Leafia frowned "You're so mean Mr. Feisty pants"

I pawed my forehead, and groaned "shut up, Leafia"


	3. Important Note

IMPORTANT NOTE – I will be updating this story soon, I don't know when, but do look forward to a new chapter coming soon. Ideas will be appreciated err something c:


End file.
